Brocken Soul
by Blacksword-Kagome
Summary: It's about kagome, she seems to have nightmares, but where do they come from? And why is Inuyasha being so different?
1. Default Chapter

_She was running. Running through the wood, so fast as her legs can carry her.__Blood was running down her face, she has been hitting by it's claws. It was near to her,__she could sense it. Then she was running faster and faster. She was out of breath, as __suddenly she runs into something .  
She tried to standup but her legs don't wanted to move. Now it stoods in front of her, ready to kill her. Maybe she would be eaten, who nows, but she don't wanted to give up. _

_" If you think that you could escape, you must be very stupid . I'm not gonna let you go. " , he said slow and angry. _

_He was a little taller than her. He looked like he wanted to spear her with his long, dirty claws. Where the left eye should be , there was a big hole. That was from her. She did it to him, as she had pointed an arrow to kill him. Right in the moment when she did shoot, he was turned to her, so the arrow had leave behind a big black hole._

_" I'm not dying because of such a little demon", she heard herself telling that . With that she stood up, leaning to a bone from another demon. She tooks the remain from the demon , who, as it look like, was killed from the same demon in front of her. She wanted to throw the sharp thing to his arm, where the jewel was in , but it was to late he has noticed what she wanted to do _

_ " You little-!!!!", she was hitten by his claws and lied by a tree. 'Damn, I'm gonna die...' then the only thing she could see was black._

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is my first chapter, so what do you think? Sorry , I know it has a lot o mistakes, but please be nice, it's my first fanfic and i 'm not English, so please forgive my mistakes.

sorry , I know it's a bit short but I had a lot to do now, I promise, the next chapter will be better!!!

BlackswordKagome


	2. Nightmares

Nightmares

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!"

She opened her eyes, looking at the hanyou who was running to her.

Suddenly she gets up, feeling pain through her body. ' What's wrong? 'She looked down on her body,

full of wounds. ' Where did they – maybe this dream...'

Her legs where over and over with scratches. Carefully Kagome touched her shoulder. She was really blooding, her shoulders where paining .

Kagome was holding her left arm, who seemed to be slit open. ' I remember..... exactly like in my dream...'

Her right foot was sprained, she couldn't move it.

' Was it really cause of this strange Nightmare?'

She had no time to think , suddenly she was lifted .

"Kagome, you're blooding" , Inuyasha had grab her and was holding her carefully.

He was looking at her , trying to find out, what has hurt her so bad.

'Damn, how could this be.' He looked down to her wounds again, waiting for an explanation.

"I ...I don't know what happened. There was a youkai and -!!"

"Are you sure ?"

'How could that be, if there really was a youkai , why couldn't sense it?

"What ever, we must fix up Kagome-samas wounds ",

throwed Miroku in. , who had been woken by their conversation .

"Kagome are you okay, ah!!! What happened?" Shippo jumped to Inuyashas shoulder.

"I'm okay, it's nothing to worry about ", said the shaky Kagome,

trying to calm him down.

"Miroku, I'll bring her to Kaede's hut. Maybe she knows what could have hurt her."  
" Yeah. I think it's better. We stay here today, tomorrow we continue our way.

I'm sure we will find another fragment of the Shikon No Tama."

Miroku and Shippo returned to the camp, where Sango still was sleeping.

Kirara's ears had twitched, as she sensed the two coming back.

"Is Kagome really gonna be okay? "Shippo was worried . He had been really afraid , as

he smelled Kagome's blood .

' She was really confused, her expression. as she saw her wounds.'

"I'm sure. Kaede's gonna help her. And don't forget, Inuyasha is by her. "

"That's what's making me worry. "  
" Hey you guys, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Sango was awake. She was rubbing her eyes. Right behind her, Kirara jumped to her .

"Inuyasha's bringing Kagome to Kaede-sama..

She was attaked by a youkai, she said."

Miroku looked seriously and continued:

"We only know that she 's hurt but we don't know from who. Hm... Something I don't understand –"

"Yeah, me too. It's strange , if there really was a youkai , then why haven't we noticed it?"

"Or why hasn't even Inuyasha sensed it....

' But that couldn't be, Kagome-chan was here with us and if there really was one –

"No that's too strange... "she spoke slowly, not noticing that she was saying it loud .

"Be careful. Maybe we're in danger too." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Kaede's hut, the villagers who passed by, starred at the hut,

when they heard Inuyasha and Kagome yell at eachother.

"AHH!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!! SIT BOY!

" Wha-!!!! bang I didn't do anything !!!"

"Liar!!!! You've been watching me!"

"When did I- "SIT SIT SIT!!!! bang much louder

"Idiot!!"  
" You whench!, always the same with you!"

"What did you say??? SIT!

"Shi-... BANG again

"Haah. Always the same thing with you two. Every time you come back, always in a fight again..."

' And I thought they were adult, but they 're like two little children , fighting 'cause of a

toy.' She stepped in with a kettle .

The old woman putted the kettle down.

Ok , we stop here , I must go to school know, its 06. 15 in the morning, so

bye bye and thanx for reading.

Blacksword-Kagome


End file.
